


Scream Manor

by SeveralSmallHedgehogs



Series: Lifeline [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fluff, Haunted Houses, I mean it's a haunted house, It's not real but it's there, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeveralSmallHedgehogs/pseuds/SeveralSmallHedgehogs
Summary: The Voltron gang goes to a haunted house. Takes place in the same universe as my fic Lifeline, probably the Halloween after Lifeline happens. (There are no real spoilers though)





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is no way I can finish [Lifeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7933765/chapters/18133906) before Halloween, so I'm posting this now.

          “A haunted house?” Keith repeated skeptically. Lance had brought his idea up when the old group met up for the first time since the summer. Keith wasn't super keen on going to a haunted house for their very first meetup in such a long time.

          Lance nodded eagerly. “I heard about it from a guy in my Biology class, it’s supposed to be super scary.” He appealed to the others. “Well? Do you guys want to check it out?”

          “I dunno,” Hunk said uneasily. “I’m not super good with haunted houses.”

          “I want to go,” Pidge announced. “I love haunted houses.” They looked at Shiro and Allura. “Well?”

          Allura spoke up before Shiro. “I’m interested,” She decided. Then she looked at her boyfriend. “And you?”

          “Uh…” Shiro looked between Allura and the others. “Sure,” he relented. “Okay. I’ll check it out. I’ve never been to a haunted house before.”

          And then Lance turned to Keith, smiling hopefully.

          Keith sighed. “Fine,” he said. He just couldn’t say no to that face.

 

          That Friday, Lance drove Pidge and Keith over to Shiro’s house to meet up, and then they all piled into Allura’s SUV to head to the haunted house. Lance squeezed into the back seat with Keith, grinning. Keith frowned, but it was his “I’m happy with this and I’m trying not to let anybody see it” frown. It was not one of the many, many other frowns that Lance had learned to read over the years. Lance reached over and laced his fingers through Keith’s, and smiled when Keith looked up at him.

          Keith’s ears went pink and he looked away again. But then he squeezed Lance’s hand, and that made up for it.

          It only took twenty minutes to get to get there. The place was just an old warehouse that has been rented and set up as a haunted house. It didn’t look that impressive- it was just a low, flat building with corrugated aluminum siding and a flat roof.

          Allura parked in the lot out in front, and they all got out. Keith squinted at the sign above the doorway, reading the lettering painted in a weird red that was probably supposed to look like blood:

          SCREAM MANOR

          “Wow,” Keith said. “Original.”

          “Don’t knock it til you try it,” Lance advised him.

          The line stretched all the way out the door. They stood outside in the cold, their breath forming clouds in front of them. Keith stuck his hands in his pockets. “Why couldn’t you have warned us we’d be standing outside?” he asked Lance.

          Lance shrugged. “Hey, I didn’t know either.”

          A metallic scraping sound drew their attention; some guy dressed as a zombie in a top hat and a tailcoat was pacing near the line, dragging a shovel behind himself.

          Hunk cringed. “Aw, man, that’s creepy.”

          “I need to get a selfie with that guy,” Lance decided immediately. “Hold my place, guys.” He broke out of the line and headed for the zombie. Pidge followed him without a word. Allura glanced between the zombie and the entrance, and then trotted after them.

          Keith watched with amusement as Lance pulled out his phone and asked the zombie a question. The zombie nodded and said something, and then stepped over next to Lance. Lance grinned and held up his camera above them. After a second, he stepped away and said something else. The zombie nodded again. Next Pidge stepped up and got a fist bump, and then Allura got a hug from the guy. Then they all came back to the line.

          “That guy was the manager,” Lance told them as soon as he was in earshot again. “They’re a lot less scary when you remember it’s just an actor.”

          Pidge shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, it’s just a guy wearing makeup. No big deal.”

          Just then, nearby, they heard the sound of a chainsaw and screaming. A group of teenagers came running out of a doorway marked, EXIT, followed by a guy in a hockey mask with a chainsaw. The guy shouted at them, and then turned and trotted back through the EXIT door. The teenagers kept walking, shouting and laughing at each other.

          “See?” Pidge said. “Just an actor.”

          Hunk didn’t look all that comforted.

          They were in line for about an hour. Keith was glad he was wearing boots; otherwise his feet would have been freezing. It wasn’t much warmer once they got through the doorway. And the line wound back and forth across the large entryway. The only lights were ultraviolet lights which was a little disorienting. There was a huge sign on one wall with a list of rules. Keith must’ve read it over a dozen times out of sheer boredom.

          Finally, they reached the front of the line. The person taking people’s tickets was a woman in a tattered dress who wore dark makeup around her eyes to make them seem sunken. She looked half-dead, which, Keith realized after a moment, was kind of the point.

          “Group of six,” Shiro said, holding out his ticket.

          The woman eyed them and nodded, but said nothing. She took their tickets as they filed past, down a short hallway that ended in a dark wooden door.

          Shiro paused and looked back at the others. “Uh… who wants to go first?”

          “I’ll go,” Pidge volunteered. They pushed past everyone else, opened the door, and stepped through. Shiro followed them, then Allura, Keith, Lance, and Hunk. The first room was like an operating room, with a cut-open mannequin on the table. It was pretty realistic- it had a ribcage and fake guts and blood an everything. The lights were all red. Pidge walked right up and leaned over the mannequin. “Creepy,” they commented, and then kept walking. Shiro edged uneasily past the table. Keith eyed the tablecloth. That looked like a place for someone to hide…

          Just as Hunk was passing by, a zombie scrambled out from under the tablecloth, making this awful choking, gurgling noise. Hunk yelled in panic and shoved the rest of them through the curtain into the next room, and it was chaos from there.

          Every ten seconds, something jumped out at them. Keith wasn’t all that startled by most of them- usually he would notice a place where someone could be hiding and think, _I wonder if there’s someone there?_ And then he’d look, and a split second later, somebody would pop up and roar at them. Then Keith would tell them hello and keep walking.

          Unsurprisingly, Pidge wasn’t scared. They seemed to be studying most of the actors and effects professional interest, and even laughed a few times and stuck their tongue out at random animatronics. Allura, oddly, was a lot calmer than Keith had expected- she jumped a few times, but she never screamed.

          Lance and Hunk were a different story. Lance clung to Keith and Hunk clung to Lance, and they both yelled in panic every single time something or someone jumped at them. Once they screamed and skittered sideways when a blowing curtain brushed against them, which made Keith laugh.

          Shiro started out relatively well, but seem to be getting more and more nervous the farther into the haunted house they got. Finally, some lady dressed as a vampire leaped out and shrieked at him, and he yelped and grabbed onto Allura. Allura laughed and took his hand. “It’s okay, I’m right here,” she told him. Shiro nodded, wide-eyed, and stepped closer to her.

          They ran into trouble about halfway through the haunted house. They were in this room full of fish tanks stacked high, full of unidentifiable gross-looking stuff. There was a single guy covered in blood standing in the corner, and, as far as they could tell, no way out of the room. There were several gaps in the stacks, but even Pidge was wary of going to check them out. “I’m not here for the jumpscares,” they said when Hunk suggested they look for a way out.

          “I bet he knows which way we’re supposed to go,” Keith said gesturing to the guy in the corner.

          Pidge shrugged. “He probably won’t tell us.”

          “Never hurts to try,” Shiro said, but he didn’t move to go ask.

          After a second, when nobody else volunteered, Keith sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it.”  Lance let go of him and stayed back as Keith approached the bloody guy. “Hey,” he said. “We’re kind of lost. Which way do we go?”

          The guy made a low growling sound and slowly lifted one hand to point to a doorway none of them had noticed, across the room.

          “Thanks,” Keith told him, and headed for the doorway. Lance reached out and took his hand as he passed.

          After that, Keith somehow ended up in the front. There were a lot of flashing lights and loud noises in the second half of the house, which were more disorienting than scary. At some point he was about to round a corner when he suddenly thought, _This would be a good place for a jump scare._

          As if on cue, a guy covered in blood holding a drill screamed and jumped out in front of them. Through the flashing lights, Keith realized the guy had put the motor about three inches from Keith’s face, which explained why it was so loud. He stood there, unmoving, for about five seconds before the guy retreated.

          “Keep going,” Pidge said from behind him.

          “Are we near the end?” Lance demanded.

          “You tell me,” Keith replied, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

          Then they came to the last room- a hallway full of dummies wrapped in burlap hanging from the ceiling. Keith wrinkled his nose and pushed through them. “I think we’re almost done,” he said.

          “I don’t know,” Lance replied uneasily. “I feel like there’s something else we’re forgetting about.”

          Then, from behind them, Keith heard the sound of a chainsaw. Hunk yelled in panic. “Holy _shiIIT GO GO GO!_ ” He started pushing them forward, still shouting. Keith glanced back over his shoulder and saw a guy in a hockey mask charging towards them through the dummies, chainsaw in hand. He would’ve explained that there was no actual saw part to that chainsaw- that it was just a prop- but he didn’t have time before the others pushed him out of the room and down the ramp to the ground. He had to trot to avoid getting knocked over, and Lance was still clinging to him. A few people standing line snickered and elbowed each other, nodding at them.

          “Okay,” Hunk puffed. “Let’s… _never_ do that again.”

          Pidge shrugged. “I don’t know, it was pretty cool.”

          Allura grinned and nudged Shiro. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that scared before,” she noted. “You don’t seem to have much trouble with horror movies.”

          “Horror movies don’t… jump out behind me,” he managed. He was breathing hard, too. “And… you can pause them.”

          “I’m most surprised about Lance,” Pidge said. “Man, you’re the one who said we should come here in the first place!”

          Lance shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, but he was still pale. “I never said I was good with haunted houses.”

          “That’s okay,” Keith told him, deadpan. “We never believed you were.”

          “Hey!”

          “All right, enough,” Shiro told him, straightening up and regaining his composure. “Let’s just… let’s go ahead and leave.”

          Pidge grinned. “Aw, we’re not going through again?”

          “Not a chance.” Hunk looked at Allura pleadingly. “We can just go, right?”

          She laughed. “Okay,” she said. “How does ice cream sound to everyone?”

          “It’s forty degrees outside,” Keith pointed out.

          “It’s never too cold for ice cream,” Allura replied.

          Only as they were heading to the car did Keith realize that Lance was still clutching his hand. He glanced over and grinned. “What, you’re still scared? It’s not like somebody’s going to jump out from behind the car.”

          “Don’t even joke about that,” Lance told him seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to NerdyOatmeal for beta!
> 
> Scream Manor is, as far as I know, not a real place. This one is a mashup of several haunted houses I've been to.
> 
> Also, if anybody has any suggestions for other little spinoffs I could do, I'm listening! I really enjoy writing in this universe.


End file.
